


Little spoon

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge, day 17 : Spooning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little spoon

Most of the time, even after sex, they retire to their own side of the bed to sleep, and Derek is very thankful for that.

While he is a very tactile man, relying on his touch and on his lover's to assess the emotional level of a situation, he likes to sleep as a free man.

No cuddling, no spooning.

Cuddling is for the couch anyway.

But sometimes, Stiles seeks that comfort in his sleep, needs to touch him to quiet his overactive mind.

It's not that it's uncomfortable, not exactly : having Stiles' firm body behind him, one arm thrown around his waist and Stiles' long fingers splayed over his stomach is not a burden, by any means.

Having one of Stiles' leg wrapped around his own is not too hard to bear either.

Stiles' soft breath on the back of his neck is actually pretty nice. Comforting even.

And as for Stiles' cock - even soft - nestled against his ass ... Yeah, he can definitely live with that.

But the intimacy of it all? The vulnerability this position gives him? The fact that his only choices are to either push Stiles away or to sink into the embrace? It's terrifying, and Derek can't help but fidget.

Stiles groans in his sleep, only tightening the hold of his leg on Derek, and bringing his right hand to put it on top of Derek's head. "Shhhhh," he whispers, "gotcha babe."

Followed with a smack of the lips and a light snore before Stiles obviously returns to sleep.

Derek is not too far behind, actually finding his companion's sleepy reassurance more comforting than he thought possible.

He's still not entirely comfortable with the whole spooning thing - but he does know that he can trust Stiles, and for now, that's enough.


End file.
